Azulas Redemption
by darkeneddreams
Summary: There she was a lifeless doll rotting in the deepest room in the prison. Her only world was the chains and darkness. It was her bittersweet melody that held her in a tight embrace and never let go. All she could do was accept her fate and so, she sank dee
1. In the silence of a hellish heaven

Summary

Summary

There she was a lifeless doll rotting in the deepest room in the prison. Her only world was the chains and darkness. It was her bittersweet melody that held her in a tight embrace and never let go. All she could do was accept her fate and so, she sank deep within herself never putting up a fight when she was raped or beaten by the guards.

Then she is half pulled from a drugged sleep when a commotion outside goes on. She feels something lifted off her and she feels herself in someone's arms and she falls back into her dream world of nothingness.

Azulas redemption

Prologue

She was bound in chains and stripped of her own dignity. The power and rage that filled her every cell and burned in her soul was washed away by the insanity that broke through her confines when she lost the fight. She was just an emotionless shell on the outside, oblivious to anything, but the silent darkness in her cell. It caressed her flesh and offered a sanctuary to hide her away from reality. She accepted it without even a moment's hesitation and now this was where she'd be for the rest of her life; rotting away like a lifeless doll in the darkness of theses for walls. Never allowed to move and never allowed to see the outside world.

Her mother was right …! She was a monster and she needed to be locked away. Here the world was safe from her and her freakish nature. She was held down by the strongest chains in the world and the room was kept very very cold d so she couldn't bend, except warm herself very little and that took a lot of effort. She let out another shivering breath as her body tried to warm itself, it only failed once more and her body gave up.

This was for her own good her shed been told before she was knocked out and transported to wherever she was. She woke up only wearing a simple makeshift tunic and bound in chains. Her only source of light was the hatch at the bottom of the door where food was slipped in or when the door was opened for her to be bathed. She had to bend over and eat like the animal she was. It just showed her even more how much she was hated and thought to be worthless.

She didn't know how long shed been in this hell. She knew she was fed once every couple of hours. She was bathed once a week she guessed and all it involved was by being drugged by something in her food. Then the room was warmed and someone came in to strip her and poor vats of steaming water over her head. During those times she was too stupid to even try protest against the molesting of the men who came.

So there she would stay wrapped up in pretty chains and treated like a freak for the wrest of her life. Or so she thought….


	2. A Fallen Perfection

CH1 A Fallen Princess

Azula lay down on the floor of the cell; her aching muscles screaming for something soft and not the hard cold metal floor. But, once again they wouldn't be given that luxury and they would be forced to deal with what they had. The darkness was again embracing her and hiding her from that dreaded feeding time. She closed her eyes letting her thick lashes rest against the ghostly white flesh of her cheek. Her arms were uncomfortably bound behind her back.

She was starving and knew they were torturing her just for the hell of it. Her stomach painfully growled over and over for food, making her feel even worse. She hadn't been bathed for days and she just lay there festering in her own filth. Hopefully… maybe today ,the guard would pity and not beat and torture her like he did every other day.

She heard the click and slide of the small hatch open and the familiar blinding light. Something scraped across the floor as it was slid inside and the she heard the gruff voice. 'Come and get it Bitch"

She groaned as she forced herself to sit up. Grimy peaces of hair fell into her face and she walked herself on her knees toward the food. She plunged her face into the dish gulping down the small amount of greasy soup and forced herself not to vomit. She felt the chunks of rotted meat slide down the back of her throat and shivered.

"Look at you'' She snapped up scared not realizing he was there.

"You're just like a filthy animal; rotted and worthless" She lowered her head letting the words sink in and believing them with all her pathetic soul.

Something hard kicked her in the stomach and she fell to the floor. She was jerked by the hair and made to stand. Her chin was grasped and she was made to stair into his scornful eyes. His foul breath wheezed onto her face and she forced herself not to gag at its stench.

"You disrespectful little peace of shit!" He spit into her face to show his disapproval.

"You look at me when I speak to you. For a princess you sure no nothing of obeying someone above you."

At that moment she did something stupid even the gods wouldn't dream of doing. She showed emotion for the first time in months and mirrored his gaze. The next thing she knew she was slammed down hard onto the metal floor and beaten savagely. When he was done he kicked her into the corner and she lost her breath feeling the blood sliding across her porcelain skin. He only laughed at her picked up her empty dish and walked to the doorway.

"Just so you know your highness the foods been drugged and your well on your way to another bath. I'll make sure to let the man know he can have a little extra time with you

She looked up to see the cell door close again and felt the fingers of the shadows grasp her soul. She heard its mocking as she let out a ragged breath and fainted from the pain.


	3. Lifted From The Black Flames Caress

3 Lifted Up From The Black Flames Caress

3 Lifted Up From The Black Flames Caress

(a/n) Thank you for all the reviews and sorry to keep you waiting the next chapters are going to be longer

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night, swollen clouds gathered over the prison and let a heavy rain fall across the earth. Lightning flashed reflecting on the medal sparking it to life and chasing away the shadow that lingered. The soil drank it in and the night flowers opened giving the gloomy place some kind of twisted beauty.

And in the midst of this little moment a shadow stirred to life and slunk across the yard with grace. It stooped at the wall seeing if anything was following it and continued. It found a bush and hid behind it waiting for the right moment to strike.

Two guards walked around laughing at something and unaware of the creature hiding behind the shrub. When they passed he jumped behind them both withdrawing a weapon and hitting them both behind the head in one stroke of his arm. Both fell to the ground paralyzed and scared for their lives.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

She lay in a light drug induced sleep trying to escape the memories of being raped over and over. Her cheeks flushed and forehead deathly warm despite the cold temperature the room was kept at. Her body shook and her skin was turning a ghostly pale showing she was getting sick again.

At that moment any one who knew her in the past could see how fragile and broken she had become. They'd be shocked see the young child like girl shivering and vulnerable inside the clutches of darkness. For allowing those impenetrable walls to come crumbling down to their demise, but that was only on the outside.

Inside, after the months of imprisonment and slowly losing herself to that black hole that had become her heart; It seemed a light shone across the shattered peaces of her spirit and it enveloped it slowly putting it back together whispering word of encouragement. It slowly took her in, taking her somewhere where she could finally stand up to the demons and let her past go or so it seemed.

It took her deep into her mind where she fell to her knees in the midst of her inner fire. It burned a deep jaded black and lit up the chaos swirling all around her in the shallow darkness. _'Look!' _It whispered into her mind and she looked deep into the flame, allowing it to envelope her in a blissful haze. She felt at peace for only moment when it started to burn becoming the demons of her regret and they clawed at her pulling her deeper and deeper. 'Azula you can not do it alone!' The voice in her head screamed as nails raked across her spiritual flesh and then a blindingly painful light took over.

BAM! Something roused her little and she fought at the darkness enough to stay half awake. Outside the door there was shouting and fighting, she heard someone thrown painfully against her door and she tried to open her eyes, but the drug was still heavy. She felt the noise die down and the door to her cell open.

Bright warmth shone through her closed eyes as she felt something heavy lifted off her. Soft and warm flesh pressed against her forehead, making her gasp at the gentle contact. She felt herself lifted and groaned as a sharp pain raced through entire form. She heard him whisper in her ear to rest and so back to her own dreamless sleep did she fall.


End file.
